Aishiteru
by poopiekins666
Summary: Whoo. Sappy love confession time! My first attempt at an Inuyasha fanfic. Hopefully it's not too cliche... XP
1. Aishiteru pt 1

Woohoo! Disclaimer time! Pfft - if I owned Inuyasha and his lil buddies, do you think I'd be sittin' here right now? (say no) Good. They all belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi. Since you got that right, I have a little gift for you. handsout kumquats There. You're welcome.

"Aishiteru...I love you. I always will. Never doubt or forget that. Even when times are tough and I'm acting as though my patience has run out, I really don't mean it. I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. How can you not see this? How can you be so oblivious as to not know? And what are your thoughts? What are you thinking? Right now? About you? Me? Us? All the time we've spent together? All the things we've been put through? All of the twists and turns that fate sent us on? And of how we've stuck through those changes together...? I-I just want you to be happy. I don't ask for anything in return. Except for one thing: I want to see your smile. I want to see that you're satisfyed.And I wanttoknow that you made the right choice. That's all I ask of you. I don't exactly know what to say now...I wish I could leave on a big, dramticending, but I can't think of any memorable way to finish this moment. I wish you best of luck on whatever you decide to alter in your life. And remember...I love you, and I always will. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

And with that, she left. She had never planned on coming back. Back to the fuedal era. Where _he_ was. Her love. Her world. The cause of all of her pain and anguish. She had just wanted to stay in hertime and go back to her 'normal' life. She had been doing fine.

Until she found him under the Goshinboku.

"I need something from you, Kagome."

A/N: Dun dun dun! I was absently struck with inspiration here. I just opened some fonts and was testing them out. I wrote aishiteru. Then I kept on writing. And made a teeny-tiny chapter. Woohoo! Blind inspiration! does spaz-ish dance to some elevator music Off to eat my (chicken) ramen!

...This also be my first story. I'm not sure exactly how this'll continue, but mwaha cliffhanger. Sorry. slaps wrist Anyways, any suggestions would be HUGELY appreciated. Much love to all! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer time! Pfft - if I owned Inuyasha and his lil buddies, do you think I'd be sittin' here right now? (say no) Good. They all belong to the genius Rumiko Takahashi. Since you got that right, I have a little gift for you. hands out kumquats There. You're welcome.

"Aishiteru...I love you. I always will. Never doubt or forget that. Even when times are tough and I'm acting as though my patience has run out, I really don't mean it. I want you to be happy. I want us to be happy. How can you not see this? How can you be so oblivious as to not know? And what are your thoughts? What are you thinking? Right now? About you? Me? Us? All the time we've spent together? All the things we've been put through? All of the twists and turns that fate sent us on? And of how we've stuck through those changes together...? I-I just want you to be happy. I don't ask for anything in return. Except for one thing: I want to see your smile. I want to see that you're satisfyed.And I want to know that you made the right choice. That's all I ask of you. I don't exactly know what to say now...I wish I could leave on a big, dramtic ending, but I can't think of any memorable way to finish this moment. I wish you best of luck on whatever you decide to alter in your life. And remember...I love you, and I always will. Goodbye, Inuyasha."

And with that, she left. She had never planned on coming back. Back to the fuedal era. Where _he_ was. Her love. Her world. The cause of all of her pain and anguish. She had just wanted to stay in her time and go back to her 'normal' life. She had been doing fine.

Until she found him under the Goshinboku.

"I need something from you, Kagome."

A/N: Dun dun dun! I was absently struck with inspiration here. I just opened some fonts and was testing them out. I wrote 'aishiteru' (by the way, 'aishiteru' means 'I love you' in Japanese). Then I kept on writing. And made a teeny-tiny chapter. Woohoo! Blind inspiration! preforms spaz-ish dance to some elevator music Off to eat my (chicken) ramen!

...This also be my first story. I'm not sure exactly how this'll continue, but mwaha cliffhanger. Sorry. slaps wrist Anyways, any suggestions would be HUGELY appreciated. Much love to all!


End file.
